


In each other's arms

by BlindVenetian



Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [1]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Gentle, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmare, Sadness, Sweet, Taz Graduation, platonic?, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindVenetian/pseuds/BlindVenetian
Summary: Firbolg sees Argo on the ground in pain. Of course the safest place for Argo is in Firbolg's protection.Like many other people with the same headcanon, there is no shit...
Relationships: Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	In each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> I used dialogue right from the episode... I don't claim it as my own.

As they trudged through the nightmare dimension, all of a sudden Argo collapsed to the ground, holding his head. He whimpered and began to lean over.  
The party of travelers stopped as their friend begged them to wait. 

"Oh crap, oh, I don't-"

The Firbolg stepped closer, "you must keep moving." 

"I'm good right here, I just need to- ah - puke or catch my breath or something." Argo panted and realized breaking down into tears was a near possibility. 

Fitzroy turned from scanning over the land, "Just hold on to my belt loop."

"Oh, just, oh, ahhh- this is the worst," Argo struggled to keep his voice from wobbling. 

Fitzroy's brow furrowed and looked over the other members of the group, "Let's go," he said firmly. 

The Firbolg knelt down to his friend.

"Master Firbolg can you make sure he doesn't fall behind?" Fitzroy asked. 

The Firbolg watched a wave of anguish ripple across Argo's face, and he carefully scooped him into a bridle-style carry, Argo's head resting on the right side of his chest. Firbolg was extra careful to avoid too much pressure on his left shoulder. 

"Thank you, Firbolg, thank you." Argo said. 

A bit of peace and relaxation let Argo smile faintly up at his friend. Hoping Firbolg wouldn't mind, he pushed his head into Firbolgs soft fur vest, and sighed wearily. 

"I might've pooped my pants a little... I'm sorry." 

"I hope it is just sweat from this awful place," Firbolg said. 

"Yeah, sweat. Much more likely."

Argo remained safely in the Firbolgs arms as they started towards the other side. Even though they were in such a terrible place with impending danger, Argo felt soothed.


End file.
